It is often desired to control the direction and shape of one or several main lobe/lobes, the side lobe level in different directions and cancellation directions of an array antenna. This can be accomplished with phase shifters which allow narrow band control of the main lobe, side lobe level and also to control the positions of several narrow band cancellation directions in the antenna pattern of the array antenna. A cancellation direction is a direction in the antenna diagram where the radiated or received power has a minimum. True time delay solutions are also used today. In these solutions each antenna element has a fixed time delay for all frequencies. The fixed time delay can be different for different antenna elements. These solutions make it possible to control a wideband main lobe but it is only possible to create narrow band cancellation directions in the antenna pattern. In order to create a cancellation direction over a wide frequency range several narrow band cancellation directions have to be designed around the desired wideband cancellation direction. This leads to the unwanted side effect that the level of side lobes is increased. In many applications such as radar antennas it is desirable to achieve a wideband lobe forming while keeping the side lobes at a low level.
In prior art solutions today methods thus exist to control an antenna pattern of an array antenna connected to an electronic system and comprising at least two antenna elements. The antenna pattern control comprises control of the directions of one or several main lobe/s and/or cancellation directions in the antenna pattern. The control is achieved by affecting waveforms between the antenna elements and the electronic system with phase shifts or time delays being individual for each antenna element. The electronic system can be a radar or communications system. The connection between the array antenna and the electronic system can be made directly or indirectly via e.g. phase shifters. The drawbacks however being that the antenna pattern control only allow narrow band control of the main lobe, side lobe level and also only allow creation of narrow band cancellation directions in the antenna pattern.
There is thus a need for an improved solution to control the antenna pattern of a wideband array antenna or antenna system by being able to control the antenna pattern over a wide bandwidth by controlling characteristics such as the shape, direction and width of one or several main lobe/lobes and the side lobe levels in different directions as well as being able to create a number of wideband cancellation directions in the antenna pattern.